Role-playing Page for pg 112!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing Page for pg 112! 138 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 years ago I'm alive and back from AWA! Sorry for the late page update, it was REALLY late when I got back to Furman and the internet was being sketchy (as per usual). Anyways, stay tuned for a post about my con experience and some fun cosplay photos I took and the cool stuff I got! Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited (Continuation of the Field Trip rp! Jekyll1886) Edward: "Anytime." He poured the rest of the man's drink out onto him, then set the empty glass back on the bar. "In deference to you, he's not dead." But when he wakes up, he'll wish he were. Helen: "O-Oh, I..." She stared at the unconscious man for a moment before giving Edward a timid smile, "I a-appreciate that. One less m-man that could've b-been on my conscience." Her smile faded and she lowered her gaze. "Is... Is it r-really that bad, that I dress like this?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Is it really that bad, that women are agitating for the right to vote?" he countered. The fisherman had his own opinion about that, but wisely kept quiet about it. He continued to work on his ale from under the table. The demimondaine and the housemaid exchanged looks. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She shook her head. "No, that's... that's a good thing," answered Helen softly, reaching to take his hand again. "I guess I'm just out of practice, with dealing with that sort of behavior. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He held her hand firmly. "Every time--every place--has its lowlifes," he asserted. He continued quietly: "When you and Hela reach a better balance, I'll teach you how to lay them low. Lethal or nonlethal, as you please." A grim chuckle. "Lethal's more fulfilling, but more work." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "And slightly more illegal," She added, suddenly sounding weary, "I think I'll pass for now. Simply using words has gotten me this far." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Think words would've stopped him?" asked Edward, pointing at the unconscious lout. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "I would hope I'd have figured something out, had you not been here..." She tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed. "But, no... I don't think words alone would've dissuaded him." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Just then, the barman reappeared through the rear door, a bottle of wine in each hand. He set two glasses on the bar, uncorked the bottles, and poured. Due to the opacity of the bar itself, he didn't notice the fallen regular on the floor. "One red, one white," said the barkeep, sliding everything toward Helena and Edward. "Anything else?" "Keep the tab open," instructed Edward, taking the glass and the bottle of white wine. The bartender nodded. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "Thank you, sir!" chimed Helen, cheering considerably as she took her own glass and drained it in a matter of seconds. Seeing her glass was now empty, she flashed the bartender a sheepish smile and asked, "Do you think I could get some water as well?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Yes, miss." He poured her a glass from a pitcher behind the bar. "Here you are." Helen's companion, meanwhile, had found a seat at a table, and awaited her arrival. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "You have my thanks, again," She told him with another smile, tucking the emptied wineglass under her arm. The bottle of wine and the still-full glass of water she held in her hands. As she was making her way over to join Edward, Helen noticed a man drinking beneath one of the tables and paused. "Are you alright, sir?" She asked gently, setting her drinks on a table so she could crouch to better see him. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "F-fine, miss. Nice 'n' cozy," the fisherman replied to Helen as a rather unpleasant odor wafted her way. "Helen," said Edward with a raise of his eyebrow. "Do leave the locals alone and come join me." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited A concerned frown tugged on her lips and she opened her mouth to speak. Edward called her. She hesitated then stood, casting one last glance at the strange man beneath the table before doing as she was told. "Do... men usually do that here?" She asked quietly as she sat down with her two glasses and bottle. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Edward had polished off his first glass waiting for her, and was pouring his second. "No." He set the bottle on the table. A self-satisfied smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. He put the glass to his lips and drank. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Is it because of you, he's hiding?" She refilled her own wineglass, but drank her water first instead, searching his expression with a quiet mix of curiosity and worry. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He finished a long swig. "Obviously," he said, resting his ankle across his other leg and leaning back against the chair, perfectly at ease. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen reflected on that a moment, taking another sip of water. "If you don't mind me asking another question, why do you enjoy having that sort of effect on people?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He paused, not expecting the question. Tilted his head at her as if evaluating. Settled on a question of his own. "Searching for some insight into Hela?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Avoiding the question by asking another?" She countered, laughing softly as she set her glass down. "But yes, I am trying to learn more about her. Figured it'd help things run smoother." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He laughed--amused, impressed, and a wee bit rueful all at once. "Clever girl." He thought it over...and supposed it couldn't hurt. "Proves I'm alive. To see I have an effect on the world around me." A pause. A grudging look, a slight roll of the eyes. A brief huff of breath. He leaned forward and lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper. "If they're quaking in fear or dead, they're no threat." He downed the rest of his drink. "Satisfied?" He poured another. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She gave a nod, followed by a smile. "Completely." Continuing to nurse her cup of water, she turned over the new information in her thoughts, silent once more. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Good." He savored the third glass, letting its flavor take him to other times and places. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "Do you think--?" She caught herself with a self-conscious chuckle. "I know, I know, I said I was satisfied, but do you think there's any other way to get that same assurance of being able to effect things with a different action?" Possibly with something less morally questionable, She mentally added. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "You asking for me or for you?" He noticed she hadn't touched her wine further. "You're not drinking," he observed, annoyance creeping into his voice. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "For me; I'm not going to try and tell you how to behave." She blinked at the comment, glancing down at the glass in her hand. "Huh. I suppose I'm not. At least, I'm not drinking alcohol. Hm." She set her water down. Picked up the wineglass. Filled it nearly to very brim, then drained it in one swift motion, eyes closed. Cleared her throat and looked to him. A timid smile played on her lips. "Better?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "In vino veritas, Helen," he said with a nod. "Get to know yourself," he instructed, refilling her glass. "You'll have your answers." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "Et in aqua, sanitas," replied Helen easily, accepting the glass. After taking a swallow, she continued, "As true as that old phrase may be, I don't believe it'll help with my current questions." Her fingers tapped against the glass. "'Myself' doesn't appreciate me drinking and leaving her with a hangover." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He shrugged. "Fair." He took another sip. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She watched him for a moment, head tilted to one side, and set her glass down. "Edward?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Speaking," he answered with the barest hint of a grin. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Do you know a way to prove to yourself that you're alive, without inspiring fear in others?" "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't deflect the question this time..." She smiled faintly. "A simple yes, no, or 'I don't want to answer' will do." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Get lost in the moment. Whatever it is. Food, drink, sex, drugs, a fight, the perfect beauty of the moon at night, the breeze on your skin, the warmth of a fire, the pounding of drums or the beat of your heart... "Be where you are. Wherever you are." He inhaled, remembering past pleasures. Exhaled, satisfied at the memory. Came back to Helen. "But if you can't...then think of some other time, some other where, you relished. Get lost in that." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Watching him earnestly, her brow furrowed slightly in concentration, as if she was engraving every word into her mind. She nodded once as he finished and flashed another warm smile. "Thank you, that helps a lot." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Speakin' o' pleasures..." He turned to address the bartender. "Evin," he called out. "A dram o' whisky. Speyside. Strongest you have." Evin nodded, and busied himself fetching the drink. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "You're not going to get drunk, are you?" She asked with a soft laugh, "We still have a train to catch, and I don't think I could carry you back to the hotel." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Just takin' the edge off," he said with a smirk. "Keeps me from drinkin' up your wine." He polished off the last of his own. Evin brought the requested whisky, along with a small glass of water with a dropper in it. He set them down on their table, picked up the empty wineglass and bottle, then retreated back behind the bar. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Hm, well, I'd probably be better off if you kept me from drinking all of it..." She sipped from the wineglass. "Otherwise, you may have to carry me back..." At the appearance of the whiskey, she thanked the bartender once again before emptying her glass. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "You're no' heavy," he said with a sly smile. He put two drops of water into the whisky to open up its flavor. He lifted the glass. Inhaled the aroma. Took a sip. Felt the warmth slide down his gullet. "Now that's a drink," he purred. The fisherman, meanwhile, had finished his ale. He took the opportunity to exit the establishment. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen chuckled at the thought of being carried and offered a small wave to the man as he left, turning her attention back to what wine remained. "I'd ask for a taste, but you deserve it all to yourself, after last night," She murmured, frowning at the sight of her bottle nearly empty. The last bit of crimson liquid she poured into her glass and swallowed with a sigh. "And with that, I've made yet another bottle disappear. They always vanish so fast." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "That, they do," he said with a rumbling chuckle. He continued to sip on his whisky, savoring the flavor and the warm burn alike. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She rested her arms on the table, eyes watching him with unguarded curiosity, seeming fascinated by his every movement. "Are you this nice to everyone, or is that just a bonus of being your relative?" asked Helen, smiling warmly, "Because you're much more pleasant than I expected." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "You're mine," he said bluntly. "And in this state, you can learn from words rather than from butting your head against a brick wall." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Butting my head against a brick wall?" She repeated with a tilt of her head, then blushed as recognition flickered in her eyes, dropping her gaze, "Oh, Hela..." Sounding sheepish, she scratched the back of her neck. "...she's that bad?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "She's that young," he clarified. "It's hard to tell a young Hyde any damned thing. It has to be experienced to believe it." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "So... until she's older, you'll have to keep using... experience, rather than words?" A slight frown. "Won't she shy away from that?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "She may. Doesn't mean I'll let up. She can either listen or experience, but she will learn. "Of course, you could make it easier for her..." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "Oh, I'd be happy to help." She sat up a little straighter. "What do I need to do?" 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Live a little. Be 'bad' sometimes. Stop bending over so far backwards people walk all over you. Someone gets in your face, tell him to sod right off. You don't like something, voice it. Others can bloody well learn to adjust to you for a change." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Her brows raised slightly as she blinked at him. "You... want me to act less hospitable? And break rules?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "If that's what it takes. What I want is for you to stick up for yourself. To let yourself get what you want sometimes instead of always, always putting others first. Otherwise, all that repressed selfishness and annoyance is going to go straight into Hela. And she'll have to learn everything the hard way. "Be a little more like her--learn to embrace a healthful level of selfishness--and you give her the ability to be a little more like you." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I... I think I understand," She said after a moment, biting her lip. "I don't think I know how to... to put it into practice, though." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "We'll figure something out," he said nonchalantly. He continued to sip on his whisky. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "We?" She echoed with a beginnings of a grin, "As in you and I? Us, together? Or the royal we?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "As in the two of us." He regarded her a moment. "Why, Helen..." he remarked, a lopsided smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. "I dare say you're...excited." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago A laugh, light and giddy. "How could I not be?" Her eyes twinkled as she leaned forward. "I'm here, sharing a drink with you." She shook her head and laughed again. "I still can't believe it... and you even said we... The infamous Hyde, grouping me, a Jekyll in more than one way, in with him..." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "I'm never not a Jekyll, Helen," he stated outright. "Just as you're never not a Hyde. The obverse and the reverse are the same coin. Any difference you perceive is an illusion at best. Self-deception at worst." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Illusion and self-deception..." She said the words slowly, as if savoring the taste of them, then flashed a smile. "Sounds like an apt description of myself." "Oh, and... you're slipping again, pater. Filiam tuam haud sum." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He waved it off, and took a swig of whisky. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Her smile lessened ever so slightly, then faded away a heartbeat too late. She let her gaze drift from Edward to the rest of the pub, sitting back in her chair. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He continued to drink. "Any ideas?" he asked after a moment. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Ideas? About what?" She glanced back to him before returning her attention to their surroundings, her chest falling in a silent exhale. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "About getting you to put a healthful selfishness into practice." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I don't know... I could bake cookies and eat every last one myself?" She suggested halfheartedly. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "It's a start," he said with a tilt of his head and the hint of a smile. He finished his whisky. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Wonderful. We'll just break into the kitchen again and I'll get started..." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Her tone held no mockery, but it did convey weariness. Resignation, even. Whatever incipient excitement had ignited within her, he'd stamped it out, that much was clear. Wonderful, came the sarcastic thought. Just bloody brilliant. He ground his teeth. Exhaled through his nose. Suddenly stood and strode to the bar. Closed out the tab, plunking the cash down in front of the barman with an audible CLANK. His anger at himself--and Helen--and the situation itself--filled his every step with stifled violence as he stalked back to their table. "Come. We're done here." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Her eyes widened. "Edwa-?" She cringed at the sound of the payment hitting the counter. Swallowing, she carefully rose from her seat without a word when he approached her, merely nodding her understanding as she moved to follow him out. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago They left in silence. Headed back to the hotel. Up the stairs. Into their room. He shut the door. Locked it. Exhaled, feeling some of the tension drain away even as his form shifted toward that of "Lewis". Hell with it, he thought, coming to a decision. He let it settle into "Henry". "I am so terribly sorry, Helen." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "You don't have to apologize to me," She told him with a touch of surprise. "I... I did something wrong, didn't I?" Her chin dipped against her chest. "I'm the one who's sorry... I didn't mean to... to upset you..." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "No, Helen, you're perfectly fine," he said quickly. "It's in your nature to detect the slightest ounce of disapproval. Just as, in that state, it's in mine to feel disproportionate annoyance at the slightest little thing. It's merely an unfortunate combination, is all. "I'm sorry to have made you doubt yourself." His expression conveyed the sympathy and regret he felt. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Are... you sure?" Uncertainty flickered beneath the timid smile she offered. "I know I wasn't exactly giving you my full attention..." She clasped her hands behind her back, rather than wrapping them around herself. "And... my responses weren't all that helpful..." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I'm perfectly sure. If you weren't giving your full attention, it's because I squelched your desire to with my unwieldy lecturing, or perhaps by giving the impression I didn't care. Nothing could be further from the truth. Nor is it your job to come up with every solution at the drop of hat; you've never done this before. I ought to have taken more responsibility. I just...don't do that very well, in that state. This one should be better, though," he reassured, nodding hopefully. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited A beat, just barely too long, spent in silence. Then another smile, technically wider than the last. "Not to worry, I understand," She told him gently, her voice a soothing combination of warmth and sincerity...but a subtle flicker in her eyes betrayed that her mind was elsewhere. "I know you're doing the very best you can, at any given time. Like you said, it was merely an unfortunate combination." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He'd been about to reply...but stopped. Looked at her a moment, brows raising together in the middle. "Helen..." he ventured gently, "what's wrong?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "Wrong?" Her smile fell away, leaving a puzzled and faintly worried expression. "Is something wrong?" She ran a brief mental check up and only found herself to be a little tired... but that was to be expected after waking up so early, wasn't it? 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "I...don't know," admitted Henry. "I just had an odd feeling. The, er...well, it was akin to the feeling I'd get if you left the room, or ducked under covers, or...put on a party dress when you didn't really feel like going out. Does that make any sense?" he asked, seeming a bit sheepish as he looked to her for guidance. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Oh. That... My apologies, Henry." She bowed her head, her chin coming to rest against her chest, and with a slight slump of her shoulders, some wall inside her seemed to melt away. A hard swallow as her eyes squeezed shut against the tears that threatened to fall from them, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. "I-I'm s-sorry... I-Is t-this b-better?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Oh, Helen..." said Henry, opening his arms to her, wishing he could do something, anything, for her. Even if it was just to be there for her. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen winced and turned her head aside, curling further into herself. She couldn't accept his offer, as much as it pained her to make him feel any worse. "I-I'm r-really s-sorry..." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "It's not your fault, darling." He shifted to Lewis. "It's your parents'," he stated, coming to stand beside her at the very least. "It's an egregious wrong for them to have made you feel so unworthy of love." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She shyed away from him, trying to distance herself without doing something so obvious as taking a step back. "I-I... I-I d-don't..." Her gaze remained lowered as she tried to speak. "S-Stop s-saying t-that..." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He took a seat on his bed, hoping to make her some small degree less uncomfortable. "Stop saying what?" he asked softly, voice barely more than a whisper. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Y-You k-keep s-saying t-things a-aren't m-my f-fault..." Tears rolled down her cheeks now, but she didn't move to wipe them away. "I-I d-don't m-mean t-to, b-but I-I a-always r-ruin e-everything... i-it's a-always b-because o-of m-me..." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He sat quiet a moment. Didn't think she'd take it well if he disagreed with her. Instead, he simply wondered aloud: "What...what do you think you've ruined?" He tilted his head, curious. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "M-Moments... c-conversations..." A violent shudder and she wobbled, looking as if a light breeeze could topple her. "L-Lives..." Her voice was weak with the pain of her guilt and misery, beginning to sound hollow. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Well, nobody's perfect, he thought with the mental equivalent of a shrug. Yet he decided that would most assuredly not be the thing to say right now. Instead, he merely gave a nod of understanding, his eyes conveying the depth of it. He remembered what it felt like, to be in her shoes. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I-I d-don't w-want t-to k-keep r-ruining t-things..." She finally stared into his eyes with a quiet desperation. "C-Can't y-you j-just... l-lock m-me u-up, a-away f-from e-everything?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago His brows raised together in the middle. He'd have done anything to take that pain away from her, but such was a useless thought. "Not without consent in both states," he said apologetically. "But I am trying to help you do the next best thing," he offered. It was all he had to give, really. "I know...we'll never be able to erase past actions," he commiserated. "And I'm sorry. It's..." He swallowed. "It can be so hard, sometimes." He held her gaze, his own eyes tinged with moisture. "All we can do...is change the future. Change ourselves. That's it." He blinked, and twin tears rolled down his cheeks. "That's all." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited She let out a groan, the sound muffled as she buried her face in her hands. A breath. Suffering is part and parcel to a feeling heart. Another breath. Lingering on these feelings is selfish, a waste of time. Inhale. I'm only hurting Lewis. Exhale. I don't deserve him. For a moment longer, she allowed herself to sink deeper into despair... then shed the emotions like a winter coat being put into storage, lowering her hands. "I understand, grandfather... I won't ask again," She told him softly, moving to take a seat at his side. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited He got out his pocket square and quickly wiped his face. Swallowed. Put the cloth back. Let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "For what it's worth..." he said quietly, "your room at the Society is as secure as we could make it." If only those bloody godlings hadn't interfered... Christ, I can't even give her a secure room...my own flesh and blood. It's out of my hands. Useless. He willed himself not to pursue that train of thought further. It would do no one any good. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I know, you always do your very best," She assured with a faint but genuine smile, "I appreciate it, I really do..." Leaning her head against him, she sighed. "I'm sorry if I ever make it seem otherwise." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Likewise, Helen. I know I got a bit testy earlier," he admitted. A small chuckle. "We're all only human, I suppose." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Nothing more and nothing less," She agreed softly, "I think I forget that more often than healthy." Wincing after a moment, she found his hand and squeezed it, a tremor sliding down her spine. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Weir felt Hela stir within Helen. A not-so-veiled threat for Helen to give up control, if he was reading the energies right. He squeezed her hand in return. "Helen..." he said quietly, "is Hela trying to usurp your allotted time?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "Oh, u-uh... I think she's j-just bored," She smiled a bit nervously, her free hand tugging at her hair, "It's alright, I'm q-quite used to it." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "If she takes over during your time, I'll be 'Edward'. And she will not enjoy it." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Surprise flickered across her expression. "Oh, I imagine you could be rather unpleasant, if you wished to be..." Though she did her very best to hide it, her whole body had tensed at the threat. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "As can Hela." A pause. "What's she threatening you with now, by the by?" Because if she tries things, I will not be happy... •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "S... She's mostly y-yelling at you, not so much me... Lots of curses and su-" A cry of pain escaped her as she released Lewis's hand in favor of clutching at her stomach, her eyes slamming shut. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Hela," said Lewis, an edge to his voice. "Don't make me come in there. Stop." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "L-Lewis, p-please..." She swallowed hard, cringing at the cackling laughter that echoed in her thoughts. "I-I'm f-fine..." I'd like to see you try and get me, Hela seemed to be saying as her counterpart doubled over at the next wave of pain with another cry. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis took a breath. In. Held it. Out. "Very well." With a sudden movement, he clapped his hand to Helen's back, where it joined the neck. Attuned his energy with exquisitely fine particularity. Inside of Helen, Hela felt herself afflicted by the very pains she'd inflicted on her counterpart. Helen's pain ceased entirely. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Helen relaxed immediately, letting out a quiet sigh of relief. "Thank y-you..." --- Confusion, rage, and most of all, fear, rippled through Hela. 'How?! How the bloody f*cking Hell is he doing this?! IT HURTS, HOW DO I MAKE IT STOP?!' She roared, anger rapidly giving way to panic. All around her, the illusion she had built of green grass and blue skys began to crumble, leaving empty patches of black abyss. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "You're welcome, Helen." He felt the fear from one aspect of her soul. "And, Hela...I did warn you. You should know by now I don't bluff." He let it continue for a little longer before addressing her again. "Will you be cooperative now?" he asked. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago 'MAKE IT STOP, JUST MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE, IT HURTS, I DON'T UNDERSTAND, HOW DO I STOP IT?' Everything was vanishing, there nothing but the pain, the impossible, incessant agony. --- Helen hesitated then carefully placed her hand over the one Lewis had at her back. "How... did you do that?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "A little trick I picked up," said Lewis with a smile that bordered on a smirk. He took his hand away. The pain stopped for Hela. "I've given you a reprieve, Hela--from the very pain you inflicted upon Helen. Pull that stunt again, and you'll feel it again. Tit for tat." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago 'Demon, monster, Devil, beast, attacker, danger--' Hela fled the doctor's consciousness, seeking comfort in unawareness. --- "But... you just touched me..." She rubbed where his hand had rested. "Does that work on everyone?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "On anyone with a soul." A moment. "Though I'm hesitant to use it, for obvious reasons." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago (Continuation of the Back Alley rp! We're almost finished, guys, we can do this. XD Catt Hatter) Jasper: You don't know what I'm doing? Good. ( She removes her hand and turns to retrieve the pitcher of salt water and alcohol soaked rag. ) It'll make this easy Hela: A shudder ran through her at the words. "P-Please d-don't h-hurt m-me... I-I'm s-sorry... I-I w-wasn't f-fast e-enough..." 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "That's what the anesthetic was for, so she wouldn't hurt you while helping you." Catt soothed, rubbing the back of Hela's hand gently. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Catt Hatter • 2 years ago (Jasper Jekyll ) 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ( Jasper makes quick work, pouring the saline over the gash and repeating the process with the alcohol. She turns her back to the girls. ) No, but I am 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago The sensation of Catt's hand moving over hers was unfamiliar, but pleasant. "I-Is... I-Is e-everything d-done...?" She asked hopefully, attempting to sit up, "I-I n-need t-to g-go b-back t-to m-my r-room..." 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt hurriedly put a hand on her shoulder, urging her back down. "Shh-sh-sh... You're in no fit state to be going anywhere." She did her best to keep the panic out of her voice. Sure Hela felt better now, but that was probably due to the anesthetic, not actually being healed. 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ( She turns around, a completely threaded needle in her hand. ) I'm not finished with you yet anyway. ( She leans in, eyes searching for something. When she sees nothing, she kneels down and pierces the needle through the skin. In and out. In and out. The tiny pin weaves through the flesh like a dolphin in the ocean, leaving an intricately threaded pattern in its wake. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago Hela fell back without any resistance, but continued to voice her protests. "B-But I-I h-have t-t-to g-get b-back!" She shuddered. "L-Lewis w-will k-kill m-me i-if I-I'm n-not t-there." •Share › Avatar The Fox • 2 years ago • edited ( Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll Here we are! HJ is next! ) Hyde without a Jekyll: "We do not need another werewolf rampage." Sterling nodded at Malemi's point. He thought for a moment. "We could always throw into Buck Hill and let the moths have at him?" He snorted at the thought of Callum doubled over and dealing with a million moths covering his being. Jekyll1886: Lewis silently entered the flat, closing and locking the door behind him. "Evening, Malemi, Emerson. I see our vagrant is still passed out in the middle of Pollen Street," he remarked quietly. The Fox: " Evening. " Malemi moved away from the window and greeted Lewis with a nod. He waved his tail at Emerson. " Me and Emerson have been watching him. He hasn't done anything expect piss his pants and gather flies. I'm hoping you have a solution to move him cause we've been going at for awhile now and we still don't have a good idea. " 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago (( The Fox I'm sorry it's taken so gosh diddly darn long to get back to you on the dream thing- school has been absolutely slaughtering my free time without mercy DX Your last post: "Alright then! " Resham summoned a sudden updraft and sent them both rocketing upwards. With rapid wing beats, he ascended higher and higher then dove down, the wind rushing past them as he plunged beneath the cloud cover into a whirlwind tunnel. Wild winds battered them from all sides as they were swept away into the unknown. At some point, the tunnel widened out, leading them into thunderous storm, rain falling in soaking sheets. Resham pushed through it without a sweat, each lightning strike a enthusiastic hello to the Ancient. He briefly glanced back to his guest before turning back as the wind picked up again. This time they were pushed along a winding track, sudden turns and descents throwing them left and right. Resham took note of each one, mentally marking where they were in the maze-like gales. A few more turns passed when the eagle pushed back against the harsh winds and dove down and away from their reach. " Here we are... " Resham looked back to Charricthran with excitement. The world hung beneath them, the blue planet glowing in the silence. It was colored in rich purples and blues, dots of black poking through in some places. Encircling the earth was primordial landscape, kingly mountains resting next to vivacious seas, fire billowing up and rebellious storms while a striking night sky looked over it all with millions of stars. The Ancient banked down into one of the thick, gnarly trees and whispered. " This is as close as we can get. We were lucky! If we hadn't gotten out on that turn we'd have had been stuck going in circles. " )) As the weather picked up all around them, Charricthran had watched with quiet contentment and awe. Somewhere hiding within his skin, Torke's heart beat with wild jubilation, finally free to enjoy the wild beauty of the storm without the threat of completely losing himself. In his stead, Charricthran's heart sang with the wind, he offered his own whispering greetings to the lightning, and stopped to stare at the expanse unfolding before his eyes. Silent tears gathered in his eyes, lamenting that Torke couldn't witness this with him. He blinked them back, fixing Resham with an excited grin. "Good thing we didn't, then." There were no words to describe his gratitude. He hoped his rapturous expression did the job instead. Nothing else would be able to describe the fascination and breathless, aching wonder coiling in his chest. Si huven wux jahen tenpiswo, danthe-Torke. Si nishka hysvear ihk trian di udoka, hak. see more 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 2 years ago ( No worries! I don't mind waiting, school comes first after all! :o ) Resham smiled back with a cheerful chirp. He turned back to the heart of the world, his chest fluttering with love and heartache. It had been so long since he had been here, let alone felt it so close. He sighed. His heart wanted to reach out and grasp the hands of creation again, but he know what that would cost. All his memories, all of his growth...all that he had grown to love swept away with the vessel that held those things close to his soul. He glanced back at Charricthran with quiet relief. At least he is capable of sharing his love of creation with someone else. " ... " Resham couldn't help but whisper to himself. " I'm glad I could share this with you... " 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 2 years ago Though he did not say as such, Charricthran was infinitely grateful that Resham had allowed him to share in the glory of this primeval world. He sat in silence for a long time, letting the beauty of the landscape around him wash away the last lingering chills of the hand that had settled on the back of his neck. For a time, all things within him stood still. He wondered how long it could last. Peace did not often stay with him- he was, after all, an unspoken instrument for change. Peace followed in the wake of change, but change itself was a beautifully chaotic thing. He digressed. After what felt like a small eternity, Charricthran glanced at Resham out of the corner of his eye, a wide, true grin on his face. "Thank you, Resham." 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 2 years ago • edited " My pleasure. " He bowed with a wing outstretched, taking a deep breathe afterwards. There was a change in the sky, a shy reddish hue peeking out from the horizon, as what could only be the sun crept up into sight. It didn't make the space around them vanish, only taking the nearby sky for its own in its path around the globe in the distance. Something of low cry echoed out. In the distance, another Ancient could be seen, a phoenix-esqe creature, blazing alongside the vivid star. Resham called back, a soft melancholic cry that felt like a Sunday breeze. The distant Ancient heard and turned its head but swiftly went back to its task. He took in the view one last time, knowing it would be sometime before he would return, and turned to Charricthran with a renewed light in his eyes. " Now what do we do next? " 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 2 years ago Charricthran watched the exchange between the Ancients with something resembling amusement and fondness, wreathed in the thorns of melancholy in Resham's call. There was not another one of 'his kind' in this universe. Not truly. Not yet, if ever. Despite that, his grin was sill on his face, though it had since softened to a wide smile. "Not too sure. 'M just free flowin' with the wind and your shadow at this point. Can't really offer any places to visit on my part- Everythin's snowed in at present." 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 2 years ago " HMMmmm...Perhaps we ought to leave first before we decide to do anything else. " He chuckled to himself, his feathers reflecting the distant light. " Of coarse, we can stay if you like. I don't think my fellow Ancients would mind if we stayed for a little longer. " 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 2 years ago "Leavin' would make sense. Just gimmie a few more moments- I don' ever want to forget this." He tied the memory to a great branching oak in The Other, watching as the landscape twined between the branches, stars for its leaves. The memory itself was gorgeous in its own right, but still it paled next to the true thing. It would work. He could bury Torke's heart under the roots of the tree. Less dangerous than carrying his heart with him. All but literally wearing a heart on his sleeve, that. Once that was done, he opened his eyes, which he hadn't even noticed he'd closed. "Shall we, then?" 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 2 years ago Resham nodded and let Charricthran go about his business. He could feel his companion reach out to his own realm in his preoccupation. His curiosity wondered what Charricthran was doing but didn't bother the raven. He flapped his wings once his fellow bird finished his task. " We shall. " With a small chirp, he took to the air, leading the way out. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 2 years ago Charricthran followed the beats of his wings, bidding farewell to the world on his way. He was calmer now than he had been in a great deal of time. This dimension wasn't all that good at remaining calm. He'd thought that, by now, he was entitled to a little bit of peace and quiet. Naturally, he thought wrong. Ah, well. Nothing to do for it. Best to just enjoy the storm for what it was. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 2 years ago Exiting the Ancient's stronghold was much more easier than entering, as they only had to fly back along the edge of the storm. The lightning let out happy goodbyes while the thunder rumbled bitterly at their departure. Once the storm had gave its last farewells, Resham ascended slightly, following an unseen path back to where they met. He landed with light thud and waited for Charricthran to do the same. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 2 years ago • edited He pretended that the wind in his feathers was a pair of familiar hands ruffling them in amusement, the sensation fading as they traced their pathway back. Once the Other was unoccupied by snow and decay, he could properly lay Torke to rest. Until then, he'd travel with Resham. If that still wasn't enough time, he could take to the cities of Spain. There was enough chaos there that a little more would go unnoticed. Perhaps the opera, if he had time. A secret hobby of his, that. Unrelated to anything presently going on, yet a soothing thought nonetheless. He landed next to Resham and pulled himself into slightly more solid a form, tilting his head in a silent question. (( Edit: I got really inspired by your description of the Ancient's Stronghold and was then motivated to draw what it looks like in The Other- Charricthran's realm. https://tairais.deviantart.... Consider this fan art, I guess? XD )) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 2 years ago ( aAAAAHHH! :DDDD That's amazing! I'm glad I inspired you so! XDDD I love it, it's so well done! You did a such a good job getting the vibe down, just AAAAAAHHHH ) Resham mimicked his head tilt, watching as Charricthran's form change. He ran over other possible things to do in his head, preening his neck in quiet concentration. Soon, he sighed. " Alas, I can't think of much else we could do. I would take you to Through but that's bound to make a mess down there...And I would show you tricks but to be honest, I'm not sure how much our constitutions are alike! " He laughed, unsure what to do. " Unless you like sharing time with an odd bird like me and watch time go by, I'd say we're out of options. Or at the very least, I'm out of ideas. " Resham clicked his beak casually. " My apologies. " 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 2 years ago (( :D High praise! Thank you very much! )) Charricthran chuckled, the low, coarse thing that befitted the raven whose guise he wore. "No need ta apologize- I think you're right charmin' company, 'specially compared to the bloke I just left. Watching time go by without him lookin' over my shoulder sounds bloody fantastic. Besides," He added with wry smile, "That Ancient stronghold of yours was all the delight and adventure I coulda asked for at once. I can't thank ya enough." 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 2 years ago " Aah! That's good to hear...I was afraid I might scare you off with kindness! You would hardly believe how many creatures run off at a warm smile. " He shifted his wings self consciously, nestling down on the ground. " I'm glad you enjoyed yourself though. Not many creatures get to see such where us Ancients go. There's a good number of fiends that would bite at the chance to even get close to that place. " A laugh. " Not that they would get very far, but it is a worry. " 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 2 years ago "I'm sure I can believe it, but in fairness, thas' probably cos my 'warm smile' has too many teeth to really be considered warm. Too sharp and nippy at the edges, see?" "Speakin'a nippin' though, you ever need someone else to help nip at those biting sorts ya worry about, I'll be more than glad to lend a hand or wing, dependin' on the day. Natural beauty an' wonder like that needs ta be preserved for the common good." Though his smile and stance were carefree, deep down Charricthran was almost surprisingly passionate about this matter. After all, it had been circumstances similar to that that'd forced everything in his world to be remade, with none but a handful ever the wiser of what had changed. Once was frankly enough. There were some places that were sacred, and this Ancient stronghold-- though he had seen it all of one time-- was one of these such places. 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 2 years ago " How kind of you to offer! Unfortunately, I'll have to decline. I'd hate for you to get involved with the Beasts of this world. God forbid I get you tangled in that web... " Resham shook his head. " Those Beasts will tear themselves apart if you let them. What can I do but try and prevent that... " •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 2 years ago "I'm a right stubborn ol' thing. Be a bit hard to kill me for any length of time, but I digress. 'S probably for the best I keep myself intact. Folks on this Earth need me for once. Least I think they do. Fairly certain I need them at any rate, but frankly that's a titch depressing to think about for another length o' time." He all but visibly forced his mind to wander elsewhere. "At any rate, these Beasts o' yours sound right nasty." 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 2 years ago He smirked. " It's not about trying to kill you. It's all about trying to use you. If anything, the Beasts I deal with are all focused on power and control. Some go about it more viciously than others, but for the most part it is essential to their survival. They aren't all like that though. I just happen to inhabit a population whose philosophy is such. 'Kill or be killed' as they say. " 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 2 years ago "Ah. Usin's a bit o' a problem, that. I've had plenty of people try ta use me 'fore. Your Beasts sound an awful lot like the fae I'm used to dealin' with in their Courts. Most of them are a buncha static-ramblin' idiots that bark more than they bite, but there's a few nasty sorts that try to find the cracks in your armor the second ya hoof it into one of their Domains. Obnoxious buggers." (The smell of summer, ozone in the air. A razor-sharp smile so unlike yet completely like his, intentions the same way. Vines wrapping, choking, controlling; chlorophyll-filled puppet strings-) "There's always an exception, 'course, but 's rare. Control, ally, hunt, or die for those lot. The worst kinds'a politicians." 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • 2 years ago • edited Resham nodded along as Charricthran spoke. Once he had finished, he spoke. " Well, that makes me glad I never bothered them then. I don't think I would've stayed sane in that sort of environment. God bless! Nobody would've been happy, that's for sure. " A beat. " These Beasts though...They may sound like Fae but they're nothing alike, I assure you. For one, they almost always fight things out. There's no such thing as diplomacy in their world, and certainly not politics. Well, maybe politics but it's less politics and more natural law. The funny thing about Beasts though is that no matter how they look down on men, they always borrow from them. It's so odd to see them borrow ideas and concepts from the thing they hate more than each other. " Resham chuckled at the thought. " And they don't even realize that. " 1 •Share › − Avatar Tairais The Fox • 2 years ago "Pft. The only happy fae are the ones that're lyin' an' getting away with it... an' the world's'a funny place full o' wonderful irony. Such is the chaotic nature of this whole multiverse, wouldn'tcha think?" 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy